


Completed Puzzle (Mother's Day Fic)

by Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Patrick, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pregnancy, Trisha Stump, always-a-girl Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace/pseuds/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete’s thumb hovers over the post button as for the first time, in a really long time, he actually has to think about posting this for the world to see, which normally wouldn’t be that hard, but considering how ‘big’ this was…well, he wasn’t sure if he was ready yet. Hell, he could barely wrap his head around it...<br/>-----<br/>Pete reflects on his and Trisha's relationship over time when he tries to think of a way to break some major news to their fans.<br/>(Ties into Mother's day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completed Puzzle (Mother's Day Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many headcanons for fem!Patrick, like you have no idea...
> 
> That being said, this may or may not turn into another mini-series that revolves around canon Fall Out Boy, just that Patrick is Trisha. 
> 
> This idea has been floating around in my head for sometime, an what perfect way to do this, than on Mother's Day. (We actually celebrate it twice, one on US Mother's Day, and then again on Dia de los Mardes on May 10th.) 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 

Pete’s thumb hovers over the post button, and for the first time, in a really long time, he actually has to think about posting this for the world to see, which normally wouldn’t be that hard, but considering how ‘ _big_ ’ this was…well, he wasn’t sure if he was ready yet. Hell, _he_ could barely wrap his head around it.

He sighs softly and his places his phone down, scrubbing his hands down his face, in a desperate need to shave, but fuck it, they just finished a tour he’s allowed to avoid the razor for a little bit. His eyes flick over to a familiar figure sleeping curled up on the couch, laptop forgotten and two dogs curled with her, a puffball of a Pomeranian sleeping on her side, and a white husky puppy keeping guard on the floor.

Trisha needs all the sleep she can get now.

As Pete turned to the TV, watching some cooking show, he gets to thinking as he looks over at the strawberry blonde singer, hair pulled up into a messy bun and wearing one of her well-loved t-shirts and some pajama shorts, looking just a beautiful as was 13 years ago when they first met.

‘13 years,’ rings in bassist’s mind. 13 years since he first knocked on her door with Joe acting like a hyperactive child, bouncing up and down. 13 years since she opened the door, shorter than Pete by about four inches, wearing an oversized argyle sweater with jeans, a cap placed over his mid-back length hair. 13 years since Pete would mentally admit that _damn_ this girl was a badass at drums, but didn’t know how a female drummer would fit the image, until Joe has mentioned something in passing about singing.

_“You sing?” asked Pete, looking bored and unamused._

_“Not really, but stupid head over there,” he jabs her drumsticks over Joe’s direction, “thinks I can.”_

_“Because you can!!”_

_“Fucking Joe—!”_

_“Sing something.” Trisha looks at him like he just grew a second head. “Excuse you, what?” she asked flatly._

_“Sing something…unless your scared,” Pete teased playfully, hoping she would bite the bait. The 16 year old settles him with a glare before huffing, making her way to the stool. “Fine, what do you have in mind fucker?”_

_“Such language for a lady…”_

_“You know what? I don’t have to deal with this,” she says, to the point of annoyance, a blush curling on her cheeks as makes a move to stand._

_“Hey, hey, hey, I’m just joking!,” Pete laughs. Pete offers his suggestion, and Trisha sings. And it’s in that moment that Pete drops his façade, and tries to push away the feeling on his heart bursting out of his chest as her voice, smooth with a hint of blues, but rough and edgy enough for punk, flows through the basement. The world stops and all Pete can see his Trisha surrounded in gold._

That day had changed everything.

She’s was his missing puzzle piece, Pete was sure about it.

It took a lot of begging and pleading and bargaining for Ms. Stump to let her youngest daughter go on tour with them, and in the end, with the promise of bodily harm from both Ms. Stump and his own mom if _anything_ were to happen to Trisha, Fall Out Boy became a reality.

It was a little tough touring with a _girl_ at first, Pete remembers fondly, whiskey colored eyes watching the sleeping woman in front of him, but they managed, they made it work. Trisha easily fell into begin one of the guys, while Pete, Joe, and more specifically, Andy, made good on their pact to always keep an on Trisha, letting her have her freedom, but watchful and protective of their singer.

Sure there were times after a gig at some shady bar that Pete or Andy might have gotten into a bar fight, or ten, when some asshole would try to make a grab at Trisha or make a comment that would leave her squirming and uncomfortable. They wouldn't dare let anything happen to their singer, to their friend. But when he thinks back about it, Trisha was right there, taking care of their asses with as much love and compassion a sassy 16 going on 17 year old can muster. Because they were  _her_ boys, and she always watched out for them like they did her.

Over the years, and over countless tours, there have been rough times, Pete won’t deny that, but looking back, Trisha was always there. She was there when Jeanne broke up with him the first time, the anger fueling the lyrics to _From Under the Cork Tree_ , from pill induced nights and manic highs, to the insomnia ruining months and deepest lows. She was there when he tried to kill himself the first time, calling 911 while wrestling the pills out of his hand in a hotel bathroom before slapping him across the face, and then sobbing into his chest after she figured out he already took 15 pills.

_“You idiot,” she hiccups, her beautiful blue-hazel eyes looking like polishes gemstones despite the tears already falling from them. “ **You idiot** , you- **you can’t** …do you understand me?” she seethes. “You can’t leave us, we need you… **I need you.** You fucking idiot, you’re my best friend! I can’t keep doing this without you!”_

About six months later, Pete would wake up in a hospital bed, stomach pumped and ‘ _Hallelujah_ ’ playing softly in his ears, with Trisha sleeping in a chair beside him, holding on to his hand for dear life, Joe and Andy also camped out in the room. He remembered the tear tracks on her face, the way she wouldn't look him in the eyes when he woke up, but he also remembered breaking down against her when he was cleared, muttering  _'i'm sorry'_ into her neck, into her hair. She made him swear he would never do that again, or she'd quit the band.

Trisha would also be there for the infamous dick pics, would be the one to coax him out of his bunk, his support as he faced the public and laughed off the tabloids over time.

Every music session, every breakdown, every fight, every drunken late night confession, crazy night during Warped Tour, and every other tour after that, she was there, growing before their very eyes, still shy from the spotlight, letting Pete take center stage as she sang her heart out every time. She was warmth, wisdom, grace, sass…and guts. She was his everything.

Even when he was over the moon with Ashlee, Trisha was right there. The two ladies it off as good friends, Trisha a break from Jessica’s so called friends; Trisha was real, and really didn’t give two shits about Ashlee’s family, so long as she was treating Pete right. And truthfully, Pete couldn’t be happier to see his best friend and girl-friend get along so well.

_“I swear, I feel like Ashlee likes you more than she likes me sometimes,” he jokes one day on their bus, Trisha working on something on her laptop._

_“Girl bonding, what can I say,” she smirks, eyes not leaving the screen. “She’s a pretty cool girl, you better not fuck this up, Wentz.”_

_Pete shakes his head, “I won’t…Hey, does that mean you’re her eyes on me now? That’s not cool, I feel like I’m being betrayed here by my own best friend!” He pauses for a moment before asking, “Do you two talk about me when you’re together.”_

_Trisha rolls her eyes. “Duh, what else would we talk about when we’re out getting mani-pedis,” Pete looks shocked for a moment, which causes Trisha to laugh. “Holy Smoke Pete! No, not all the time, we talk like normal adults; we talk about the weather, tour and music, and sometimes we’ll get into make-up and other girly things…and then we might chat about how you’re ridiculously clingy on stage, and how you unashamedly bust into Britney Spears when you're taking a shower.” Trisha giggles as she doges the pillow Pete throws her way, his face red and embarrassed. And Pete wouldn’t have it any other way._

And then, everything crashed and burned, shattered on the very ground.

Recording _Folie_ had done a number on everyone. Trisha wanted perfection when the tabloid were targeting her imperfections, taking a jab at her any way they could, he weight, her clothes, lack of makeup, her hair…Pete could see if affecting her even though she would brush it off.

Shows were sloppier, tempers were higher and it was like walking on eggshells every time they were around each other; everyone was a ticking time-bomb, including Pete. It was getting too much to bear, each one of them cracking under the pressure, until it finally exploded one day.

Looking back now, he was an idiot. He was high on medications that he shouldn’t have been taking, the words that he aimed at Trisha that day on the bus were meant to hurt…and it did. He regrets it now, all these years later, he regrets saying those things to her, hitting her where she was most vulnerable.

He lost her after that day.

He lost his best friend because of his own selfishness.

He lost his band, his wife, and his friends.

He see it now that the hiatus was both a blessing and a curse.

But eventually, they found themselves, and each grew up and matured in their own way. It was what they needed –time to regroup, to work on their own projects, so that when they came back, it was because they wanted to. The music flowed easier, their first jam session back together after working out the kinks was magic, like playing for the first time again. Pete cried a little that night out of sheer happiness. He’s pretty sure Joe, Andy, and Trisha did too.

It was maybe a few days later, after a writing session that lyrics and melodies turned into tentative touches and long requited kisses, that Pete’s world finally felt started falling into place, like a perfect puzzle piece.

_“If-If we do this…we can’t let it affect the band, Pete, not after all the hell we went through…”_

_“Trix, we both know we don’t want to screw up again. I-I think…I know we can do this. I love you, kid. I’ve loved you since the day I met you…I just don’t think I realized it until you were gone.”_

_“You’re such a sap Wentz…I love you, too.”_

Pete smiles as he moves from his spot on the opposite sofa and settles down on the floor by Trisha’s sleeping form, mindful of Bowie, who found a new bed in his lap, and Penny napping against Trisha’s stomach. He rest his head against the cushions from his spot on the floor, turned to watch the singer sleep. Two years later, and an album making it through the charts, and finally figuring out that what he had been missing his whole life, the last piece of his puzzle, was right in front of him for the last 13 years.

“You’re staring again,” mumbles Trisha as she wakes, the Pomeranian at her side stirring. Pete’s snapped out of his own thoughts as he watches her eyes slit open, blue-hazel locking with his own golden brown. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“If I do, I’ll want to post it on Instagram or twitter, and then you’ll kill me,” he playfully jokes back softly.

“Damn right, you know better. So, watch it, ‘cause It’s kinda hard to find a decent bass player nowadays.”

“Sorry, not sorry,” he shrugs, to which the singer rolls her eyes before giving him a sleepy smile to match his signature grin etched into his face. “You feelin’ okay?”

The singer nods as she turns more on his side, reaching over to card short, brightly manicured nails through his spiked dark hair, Pete easily falling into his touch as eyes flutter shut. “Just tired, but I guess that’s part of the deal, huh?”

Pete nods, and moments later, Trisha’s humming the chorus of a song they were working on for the next album, it’s soft, flowing, and beginning to lull Pete to sleep.

“Since my phone hasn’t been blowing up, I guess you haven’t posted anything yet,” she smiles. “I’m surprised.”

“I kinda want to bask in it a little more before we tell the world, ya'know? I want to post the picture we sent to our friends when the time is right. You okay with that?” he asks, his shoulders relaxed as Trisha’s finger run along his scalp, the tips of his hair beginning to curl naturally.

“Yeah, that sounds awesome. We’re telling Bronx today, right?” Pete nods. “Good, Ashlee’s been dying to tell him since I let her know, she just wants the deals.” Trisha and Ashlee’s friendship endured time, as fate would have it, Ashlee telling Pete one day at lunch, about a month after they divorced, that she always knew Pete would be with Trisha, it only seemed right.

Trisha trails lets her hand fall from his hair to cup his cheek, Pete quickly taking the opportunity to kiss her palm, and place his hand over hers, feeling the warm metal of the promise ring he had given her nearly a year ago. “Pizza for lunch?” she asks, sitting up slowly, Penny jumping into her lap. “Just so that can hold us over until Ashlee and Bronx land at 6...”Pete nods and moves to sit beside her on the sofa, Bowie curling between their feet for warmth and reaches out for his long forgotten phone. Trisha leans her head on his shoulder, watching him delete the drafted tweet from his phone.

As she’s typing in the number of the pizza place, he comes up with an awesome idea, and figures the world can wait another week.

_(one week later)_

Trisha’s not surprised when it happens, instead opens up her twitter notifications and simply smiles.

 **_pete_ ** _(@petewentz) May 10 th 2014 2:37pm_

_happy mothers day to my mom & all the amazing moms around the world. I once heard, "A woman becomes a mother when she gets pregnant”…_

**_pete_ ** _(@petewentz) May 10 th 2014 2:38pm_

_that said, a special SO to all the soon to be mothers. Especially to @TrishaStump. Love you babe, can't wait to meet our little one <3 <3 <3_

Under the last tweet, a picture was attached. In the picture, it’s Trisha with Pete, both of them facing a mirror but their heads tilted towards each other, smiling as they kiss. Trisha’s shirt is lifted up, revealing a smooth, pale stomach, her hand resting on one side, while her other hand hold up a small white board. Pete is behind her, a tan hand resting over the one she had on her stomach, their fingers interlaced as he takes the picture with the phone in his other. The both of them are happy, glowing, even. On the whiteboard, it a clear and bold writing, there’s an arrow pointing to her stomach along with a message.

_“We’re expecting!! Baby Stumph-Wentz due November 2014!”_

The fans seem to completely loose it, many of their friends joining in the congratulations, even though they all knew from a month ago that Trisha was expecting. 

And for some reason, it all seems right, it all fits together.

Like fitting in the last puzzle piece.

**Author's Note:**

> awww...so yeah, I really, really wanted to write this out, and I'm so glad I did. If you're interested in more fem!Patrick/Trisha peterick fics, feel free to let me know! I have another one (angst-ridden of course) jotted down, but that one will be worked on slowly, as I'm currently working on the next chapter of 'In the Breaking' (which is going to be updated next) and another fic to my Coffeeshop Au.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr under my same username, and i'll be posting snippets of upcoming fics on there as well and feel free to stop by and leave an ask in my ask box with ideas, suggestions, or if you just wanna talk. Comments, kudos, and feedback are more than welcomed! 
> 
> And Happy mother's day to all the amazing moms out there (especially the bandom mommas)  
> Thank you so much for reading! xoxo


End file.
